Breaking the Brick Walls
by Lady Ayami
Summary: This is a story about two demons with locked away emotions, barely showing them to their loved ones. Everyone considers them 'brick walls'. See what happens when they meet and the walls come tumbling down. SesshomaruXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything InuYasha. I do not own Chey, kayone kaso does. I do own Ayami and her family and anyone I make up on the spot.

Breaking the Brick Walls

Chapter 1

I dedicate this story to my friend Kaitlin who made me start to tell her a story and my friend kayone kaso who got me into anime/manga and let me use her character. THANK YOU TO BOTH OF YOU!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ayami, are you ready?" Ayami's mother, Tifa, called.

"Yes, Mother." Ayami answered, annoyed.

Today was her sister Ayuki's mating ceremony.

Ayuki was mating with Lord Aru's (the lord of the north) son Lord Deiku.

Lord Deiku was a compassionate inuyoukai and he was good looking too. Ayami had no problem with him. It was just, she was jealous of her sister.

Of course, she would never mention that to ANYONE.

Ayami's personality didn't allow her to do that. In fact, she usually didn't show any emotion, except in front of her family, but in public, you might as well call her a brick wall.

The three closest people in her life were her twin, Ayuki, her younger sister, Mayuki, and her best friend, Chey.

Chey was a fun loving, emotion changing, energetic cat demon.

"Ayami, straighten up, it IS your sisters mating after all. You should be happy for her." Tifa sighed, tightening Ayami's obi in place.

"Yes, Mother. Whatever you say." Ayami grumbled.

Mother and daughter walked out onto the large lawn of the castle. Ayami's father always liked to show off to other demons. He had invited all of the major lords to the celebration, including Lord Daggu of the east and his family and Lord Taisho of the West and his mate and young son.

The lord of the west was already there because his son was to be mated.

"AYAMI!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR INVITING ME!!" a high pitch voice said.

Suddenly, an excited cat demon all but tackled Ayami to the ground

"It is alright, Chey, calm down and GET OFF!" Ayami pushed off the over hyper Chey off and started walking again. Chey just shook it off and followed her

"Someone's cranky!! WOAH! Ayami, you almost hit me." Chey said, dodging the attack.

"That was kind of the point." Ayami said under her breath.

Chey nodded, hearing this with her super ears. She simply disregarded it and hooked her arm with Ayami's

"Cheer up, Aya, it's a party and there will be plenty of lords to meet." Chey said with a sly grin, jumping out of the way of Ayami's next attack

"Oh, Ayami, calm down. I'm not teasing you; I just thought you would have fun." Chey pouted.

"Sorry, Chey, I'm just...oh never mind. Let's just go find a seat."

Everyone went for a seat and the ceremony started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the ceremony, Tifa was crying with joy and happiness. Kotarou, Ayami's father, was nodding his consent and beaming. Sumi and Suki, the two older twins, were glaring and the two younger siblings, Meeco and Mayuki, were playing with the other young demons

"That was cool, I guess. What did you think, Ayami?" Chey asked, grabbing food.

Ayami just mumbled and stuffed her face.

"AYAMI!! Where are you?" someone yelled over the crowd.

"Ayuki? Oh, Ayuki! I'm so glad for you. And you look great!" Ayami said, hugging her twin with great enthusiasm.

"Oh, thanks Ayami, but I don't think YOU had a good time. Are you alright, sis?" Ayuki asked, looking her sister in the eyes.

"Oh, forget me, I'm fine. Hey, I hope you don't mind that I invited Chey, she was kind of loud during the ceremony." Ayami said, eyeing the cat demon beside her.

"It's no problem, Ayami; you know I love Chey as much you do. In fact, if Chey hadn't been there, I think I would've gone crazy with the silence." Ayuki laughed walking away.

"See, I told you she wouldn't mind. Ayuki is just that way." Chey said, clapping Ayami on the back.

"Yeah, yeah, let's take a walk. Maybe that will clear my mind." Ayami suggested, getting out of her chair.

The two demons walked to the garden separated from the party going on. Chey and Ayami had spent a lot of their time there as children so it was their special spot. It was the natural spot for them to talk about the things bothering them. So, Chey began her questioning.

"Ayami, what's wrong with you? You were always so happy when something good happened for Ayuki or one of your siblings. I know you're happy for her, but what else is there?" Chey asked, climbing the nearest tree.

Ayami was silent for a few minutes. Before Chey could ask any more questions though, she spoke up.

"I promised myself I wouldn't talk about it, but I guess I can't hide anything from you Chey."

"Of course you can't, silly. We've been best friends for years!" Chey said, closing her eyes and smiling.

When Chey opened her eyes, Ayami was gone. Swearing to herself, Chey began searching for her fleeing friend. Picking up her scent, Chey took off running.

'_Why can't everyone just leave me alone?'_ Ayami thought, looking for a place to hide.

"AYAMI, WHERE ARE YOU?" A little voice called through the trees.

'_Oh, it's Mayuki. She'll find me and then my spot will be discovered.'_ Ayami thought angrily, jumping out of her hiding spot and running again.

Suddenly, Ayami tripped and fell over. Laughter came from behind her and she remembered that Chey had mastered copying all of her siblings' voices.

"Ayami, you should know better than to forget about me." Chey sniggered, coming up behind Ayami, tangled in rope.

"Yes, and _you_ should do better than to forget about _me_." Ayami said.

With that, Ayami leapt up and landed in a tree. Immediately, Ayami's constraints were off and Chey was after her. They ran to the outskirts of the garden and past the partiers. No one seemed to notice that there were two angry demons going for each other.

Then, Ayami lashed out at Chey, just barely missing her. Chey, in retaliation, lashed out at Ayami, missing. They began throwing punches and kick at each other, though all of them missed or were blocked.

"Ayami, stop this. What is to be gained from this fight?" Kotarou asked.

Chey and Ayami had moved farther away from the party site and were getting fiercer. Each girl had a few scratches on her. Their hair was becoming unruly and the hits were becoming weaker.

Finally, the two landed in an open field well away from the house. They were panting and glaring at the other. Chey and Ayami sat down at the same time. Chey and Ayami then burst out laughing like it was all a joke. Ayami jumped up and helped her best friend up.

They began walking back to the party, idly chatting. Kotarou was left behind, not understanding what had happened.

"I swear I will never understand those two." Said the demon lord, shaking his head and heading back himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the incident with Ayami and Chey, the party went smoothly. No one fought and Ayami was not brooding.

"That was fun! Ayami, it's been a while since we have fought like that. You've been keeping up in your practicing." Chey said, pushing Ayami.

"Of course I've kept practicing. Do you think I would shirk practicing when I have to keep up the borders of my father's lands?" Ayami huffed.

"Don't be that way, Ayami. Here, there is someone I want you to meet. Come _on_, Ayami, let's go." Chey said, pulling on Ayami's sleeve.

Ayami followed Chey to where her father was talking to another inuyoukai. Chey giggled when Ayami noticed the other demon standing next to her father.

"That's Sesshomaru, Lord Taisho's son. I thought you'd like him. And he is only a little older than us." Chey said.

They walked over to the three demons and patiently waited for them to finish their conversation. When Kotarou stopped talking and looked at them, Chey immediately broke in.

"Sesshomaru, I want you to meet my friend Ayami. She's Lord Kotarou's daughter and _official_ protector of his lands. Ayami, this is Sesshomaru. He is the son of Lord Taisho and he is also the _official_ protector of his lands. You two have something in common. Now talk." Chey said, introducing the two. Before they could say anything, Chey had run off and both of their parents had snuck off.

"Sorry about Chey. Once she has something on her mind, she sticks to it. If you don't want to talk to me it's fine. I could always go and scout." Ayami said, bowing to the demon lord beside her.

"Would you mind if I come with you? I detest parties. The only reason I came was because my father knows your father and he begged me to come." Sesshomaru said with and indifferent tone.

"Uh, sure." Ayami answered, not sure what to take from this conversation.

They took off running away from the party. Sesshomaru was slightly behind Ayami, letting her lead the way around the lands. A clearing soon popped up and they stopped. Ayami sniffed the air around her, totally in the zone and all but ignoring Sesshomaru. Suddenly, she picked up on a strange scent. It was the scent of the wolf tribe living on her father's lands. They had always caused trouble despite the fact that Kotarou let them live on his land for nothing.

"It's those damn wolves. When will they ever learn?" Ayami said more to herself then the demon next to her.

"Why don't you go back and tell your father. I will stay here and take care of them." Sesshomaru suggested, not sure if she was really the protector of her father's lands.

"No. Why would I do that and let you have all of the fun? Besides, this is _my_ land and my father told _me_ to protect it. If you are suggesting that I cannot take care of myself, then you might as well leave. After all, there are only five: two males and three females to be exact." Ayami said, sniffing again.

This answer surprised Sesshomaru. He was used to females who hid behind him, not females that openly defied him.

'_Then again,' _he thought, _'this _is_ her land and Chey did say she was the official protector of the lands.'_

Ayami took off running for about the fourth time that night with Sesshomaru hot on her heels. They stopped short of the point where the wolves were. Silently, Sesshomaru and Ayami crept up behind them. Lucky for Ayami and Sesshomaru, they were upwind so the wolves would not be able to smell them.

Ayami spotted the leader of the wolves and motioned for Sesshomaru to follow her lead.

"So, Osutin, you think you can just go around on my father's lands anywhere you want? Well, you are dead wrong." Ayami whispered just loud enough for the leader to hear her.

The entire group gasped as they realized who had found them out.

"Lady Ayami, I…uh…that is…" Osutin tried to get out over stutters.

"No, don't try and blame someone else, I know that it is _you_ who planned this and my father won't be happy." Ayami chuckled.

The demon wolves were frantically looking around for the body to go along with the voice. They took a fighting stance just as Ayami jumped out of the bushes followed by Sesshomaru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a friend wanted me to tell them a story and that is how I came up with this. I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything InuYasha. I do not own Chey or Asura, kayone kaso and her friend do. I do own Ayami and her family and anyone I make up on the spot.

Breaking the Brick Walls

Chapter 2

I hope people are liking all of my stories!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru and Ayami made quick work of the demons. Osutin was unconscious along with the other male and two of the females. The last one of the group was crawling alongside the clearing, searching for a way to escape.

"So, Sesshomaru, how was that? That is the most fun you will have at this party, so you might as well relish it. Come on, we have to take her, back to my father." Ayami said, advancing on the lone female wolf.

Sesshomaru nodded and picked up the wolf as Ayami held her tight.

They took off towards the castle, Sesshomaru slightly behind Ayami holding the struggling prisoner. It took them longer to reach the castle because as they got closer, the prisoner began struggling more and more. Finally, Ayami lost her patience. She stopped and spun around to face the wolf.

"What is your name?" Ayami asked, venom lining her voice.

"Uh…Jein. My name is Jein." She answered, shying away from the angry demon in front of her.

"Ok, Jein, stop trying to escape. You never will. I just want to go home and take a bath and relax. I don't like parties, but when you interrupt my sister's mating, you _will_ pay." Ayami spat at Jein.

The wolf flinched away as they started moving again. It was dark now, so they followed the lights of the party back. Ayami kept muttering to herself while Jein started whimpering. Just as Sesshomaru thought that Ayami would lose it again, they broke through the trees and into the party.

"Sesshomaru, wait here, I'm going to go find my father." Ayami told him.

Sesshomaru nodded content not to get into the throng of single female demons. Ayami walked away, trying to sense her father.

"Ayami, you father is looking for you." Someone called.

"Oh, Asura, where is he? I need him to come to the edge of the forest, _now_. If you could go get him for me that would be great." Ayami said, hugging Chey's twin.

"I will get him. Oh, and Ayami, watch yourself, Chey and Lord Buraian are both looking for you." Asura warned, slipping away.

"Thanks for the warning, Asura! I appreciate it a lot." Ayami said, also slipping through the crowd.

Ayami got back to Sesshomaru just as her father did. Happy to see his daughter, Kotarou gave her a hug and began asking questions. She brushed off the questions and lead Sesshomaru and her father to the castle.

"Father, give it a rest, I'm not in the mood. Once we get to your study, I'll explain." Ayami said, stopping her father's questions.

They continued walking with Jein on the shoulder of Sesshomaru. When they finally got to the study, Sesshomaru threw Jein on the nearest seat. Ayami went for the seat across from the wolf and Sesshomaru took a place behind her. Kotarou just stood looking from one face to the next.

"Okay, Father, this is Jein. She was part of the wolf party Sesshomaru and I found working their way towards the castle. And guess who was leading the little sneaking party. Osutin was. I don't know what they want and I don't care, as long as Ayuki's day is not ruined. Now, if you can take care of her, I will take Sesshomaru to our baths so we can clean up. I will see you later, Father." Ayami explained, before lunging for Jein, making the fearful wolf flinch again. Ayami laughed and motioned for Sesshomaru to follow her.

As they laughed, they heard Jein whimper in fear. Ayami laughed again, knowing that her father would not hurt the wolf. He would probe her until she gave way.

"Sesshomaru, thank you for your help. The baths are this way. Towels and everything you might need are in there. Go ahead. I will see you when you come out." Ayami said pointing towards the door.

As Sesshomaru went in, Ayami headed away from the baths. She was off to find the guard to gather the other four wolves. The guards were sitting outside the castle, watching for potential danger.

"Hello, I need you guys to do me a favor." Ayami said sweetly.

"Yes, Lady Ayami?" one guard asked, bowing low.

"There are four wolves out about a mile from here; two males and two females. You might even recognize one of the males as Osutin. Go and get them and if they aren't there, find them." Ayami ordered, losing the sweetness from her voice.

All the demon guards bowed and raced away. Ayami satisfied that that business was taken care of, went off in the direction of her room to get a new kimono and obi.

After getting fresh clothes, she went off to get some new clothes for Sesshomaru. Once that was finished, she headed back to the baths where Sesshomaru was just climbing out.

Sesshomaru realized then that he had no fresh clothing. Thus he put on a robe and opened the door to find a fresh pair of clothing waiting for him. He slipped back into the room and put on the clothes, silently thanking Ayami for them, knowing that she had made sure that he was taken care of.

_'She is smart and capable. Anyone who had her as a mate would prosper for years to come.'_ Sesshomaru thought, sitting on a bench to wait for the female who had captivated him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is not as long as I wanted it to be, but it is something.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything InuYasha. I do not own Chey or Asura, kayone kaso and her friend do. I do own Ayami and her family and anyone I make up on the spot.

Breaking the Brick Walls

Chapter 3

Hi. Not everyone likes this story. I'll just have to continue!  Oh, and remember that even though Sesshomaru still shows no emotion, he is a younger Sesshomaru so he shows more emotion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru did not have to wait long for Ayami to come out of the baths. Her hair looked like fine silk and her hands, dirtied by blood about an hour ago, were now pale white, glistening in the light.

_'That did not take long. Usually females take longer to get themselves ready.'_ Sesshomaru thought intrigued. He then noticed that Ayami had no face paint on and that everything he saw was natural.

"Ok, Sesshomaru, where do you want to go?" Ayami asked, slightly more cheerful than before.

"I would like to find my father. If I know him, he probably will be boring all of the other lords with stories." Sesshomaru said, getting a small giggle out of Ayami as she led him down a flight of stairs.

They walked in a comfortable silence back out to the party. Before Sesshomaru could walk away, Ayami nudged him.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru, for helping me. I was a bit rude for yelling, I just do not enjoy parties. Oh, and if Chey or Lord Buraian come asking for me, tell them I am on patrol. Thank you again." Ayami said, beginning to look for somewhere to slip off to.

"Ayami, there you are. I have been looking for you. Ayuki wants you." A black haired demon said, coming up beside her.

"Hello, Suki, do you know where she is?" Ayami asked her older sister.

"Yeah, she was over by the food. She looked upset too. You better get over there. Oh, and if you see Sumi, tell her that Sesshomaru is here!" Suki said, moving away and going to look for her twin.

Ayami nodded, heading towards the food table. She was beginning to look for Ayuki, when she spotted the blur of Chey. Slipping behind the trees, she kept moving towards the direction Suki had pointed.

_'I hope Chey doesn't find me. I just cannot deal with her right now.' _ Ayami thought, again dodging the searching eyes of Chey again.

Just then, Ayami spotted her twin. She was standing beside her mate glancing around frantically. Ayami crept up, stopping just in time for Chey to swoop by Ayuki. Pricking her ears, Ayami was able to hear the words exchanged between her twin and best friend.

"Hello, Chey, who are you looking for?" Ayuki asked, turning towards the hyper demon.

"I am looking for your elusive twin. Have you seen her _anywhere_? I haven't" Chey murmured.

"No I have not seen her lately. Keep looking. I can tell you though that she is not around here. Go look around the other side, she is probably over there." Ayuki answered, smiling at the nod in her friends head.

Chey took off running in the direction of the opposite side of the castle. Ayami slipped out from behind the trees just as Chey disappeared around the corner.

"Ayuki, what did you want?" Ayami whispered, not willing to have her voice overheard.

"Oh, Ayami! Deiku said that those nasty wolves were trying to attack. I am so sorry you had to fight on my mating day." Ayuki answered, pulling her sister into a hug.

"Oh, don't worry about it too much, Ayuki, you know I would never let anyone interrupt your big day. Besides I had a little help. Chey introduced me to Lord Sesshomaru and he came with me. That is probably why Chey wants to find me. She wants to know what happened." Ayami scowled after assuring her sister that no harm had come to her.

"Still, Ayami, you should not have had to work on our day." Deiku said, entering their conversation.

"Deiku, don't worry about it. I had fun. It was no problem at all." Ayami said, smiling.

"Ayami, Lord Buraian is coming. Go that way. He looks like someone on a mission. GO!" Ayuki and Deiku said in whispers, knowing how much Ayami disliked the Lord pursuing her.

Ayami quickly thanked them, turned and ran. She didn't look back until she had put distance between her and the lord. But, as she was turning to look in front of her again, she ran into something. That something was Sesshomaru.

"Oh, I am sorry, Sesshomaru. I was just trying to get away from someone. By the way, did you find your father?" Ayami apologized.

"No, no I did not. He seems to have disappeared. Have you seen him by chance?" Sesshomaru answered helping Ayami up.

"No, I am sorry, Sesshomaru. I am currently trying to avoid Chey and Buraian. I can never shake them off. Would you like some help finding your 

father? It would give me something to do and keep Chey away." Ayami offered, brushing off fresh dirt from her kimono.

"That would be welcome." Sesshomaru nodded and began walking.

They walked in silence for some minutes, just looking for the lord of the west. Sesshomaru lead, knowing where he had looked and where he had not looked. After about an hour, Ayami gave an exasperated sigh.

"Where could he have gone? I mean, you two were not planning on leaving until next week, am I correct?" Ayami asked, looking at the demon beside her.

"Correct. My father had planned on spending time with your father after so much time apart. I do not know where he could have gone." Sesshomaru answered, losing some of the calmness on his face.

Ayami, knowing that her father and Sesshomaru's father had been friends when _their_ fathers were the lords, nodded in understanding. They continued walking when Ayami stopped dead in her tracks. Sesshomaru turned to her and saw her staring somewhere into the distance. He looked and immediately saw what she was staring at. Lord Buraian had spotted her and was coming directly for her. The silver haired demon beside Ayami scoffed at how frightened she seemed to be. Knowing Buraian could be persistent, Sesshomaru prepared himself for a battle of sorts.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Ayami, how nice to see you." Said the entering demon.

Lord Buraian was tall, though not as tall as Sesshomaru. His hair was a honey brown and short, unlike the style of most of the male demons of this time. He wore himself proudly and almost arrogantly and walked with purpose. His clothes were expensive and he wore no weapons, like Sesshomaru, to protect himself, though all young demons were trained to do so. He looked at Sesshomaru disgusted and then at Ayami in a seductive way.

"Likewise, Lord Buraian," Sesshomaru answered formally.

Ayami simply nodded.

"Ayami, would you accompany me for a walk through the gardens? I have not had the pleasure of speaking with you as of late." Buraian said, in a seductive tone, much like his looks.

"I cannot, I am afraid. I was just assisting Lord Sesshomaru with something. Also, Lord Buraian, you seem to have forgotten how we spoke yesterday when you came for the ceremony with your family." Ayami said diplomatically.

Buraian was at first surprised then briefly furious that Sesshomaru was taking Ayami's time. He looked as though he wanted to kill Sesshomaru for interfering with his plans to get Ayami under his palm.

"Perhaps later then, I will come and find you at another time. Good day to you both." Buraian said, barely containing his hurt and anger at being turned down.

"Perhaps," Ayami said, before Buraian stormed off.

Ayami giggled before beginning to walk again. It was a while before she noticed that Sesshomaru was not following her. She turned back around to see that the demon was deep in thought.

_'Men, they start out on one errand and end it by thinking. Well, I better go and break the stupor before he is completely lost in thought.'_ Ayami thought to herself while rolling her eyes.

Ayami was wrong. Sesshomaru was _not_ thinking of something else to do. He was thinking of her.

_'She has great diplomatic skills. She hates Buraian and yet, she took care of him faster than _I_ could have done, or any diplomat. Something to think on,'_ Sesshomaru was thinking before he was snapped out of his trance by the very demoness he was thinking of.

"Come _on_, before he comes back more determined." Ayami urged, practically dragging him away from the spot where they had met the annoying demon lord.

And on that note, they continued looking for the wayward father.

X X X

Done with that chapter. ENJOY and read my other stories please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything InuYasha. I do not own Chey or Asura, kayone kaso and her friend do. I do own Ayami and her family and anyone I make up on the spot.

Breaking the Brick Walls

Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long. I have been busy. I know I know, it's no excuse but still, it's true! Haha. Anyway, Enjoy!

X x X

As the two demons continued their search for Sesshomaru's father, they were forced to avoid Buraian and Chey multiple times. Sesshomaru ended up sending each demon into opposite directions while Ayami hid in various places along their path. It was starting to get old when they finally ran into Taisho.

"There you are, Father. What have you been doing all this time?" Sesshomaru asked, letting a little of his exasperation into his voice.

"Do you want an honest answer or a white lie?" The Lord of the west asked innocently.

"The honest answer, if you please." Sesshomaru answered, hardening his voice so his father wouldn't try to back out on him.

"Well, honestly, I don't know what to say!" Taisho said, trying to hold back the laughter that was gathering at his eyes and the corners of his mouth.

"Just out with it…" Sesshomaru's cool manner usually scared people so bad that they quivered. Not Ayami or his father. Ayami simply looked on at the encounter, much like those between her and her father, while Taisho teased.

"Alright, I suppose I would be allowed to enlighten you," he yelped as he dodged a swipe from his son, "I was avoiding you!"

After that, he began needing to avoid daggers. Daggers being thrown by Sesshomaru's eyes. To say the young demon was fuming would be incorrect. He was merely annoyed. His father goaded him so often that he had daftly grown armor to resist. That way, he didn't let people, much less his father, control his emotions.

Ayami struggled to hold back a quiet giggle. Before she met this demon and his erratic father she had never had problems holding back laughter, or anything for that matter. Never had she found herself wanting to tell _anyone_, much less a demon she had just barely met. Yet here she was, struggling to hold back laughter and wanting to talk about just random things with Sesshomaru.

"Well, now that we have found you father, I should be taking my leave. I'm sure you have things to discuss." Ayami said, breaking into the father-son staring contest.

"Nonsense! You must stay. I'm sure no other demon here can match my son, much less possibly beat him. You two have more in common than you think!" Taisho countered, giving Ayami no chance to escape and rebuild her carefully erected shield.

"Father, there is no need. I am fine by myself." Cut in Sesshomaru, needing to rebuild his own wall before any more of it came crumbling down.

"No. I Insist. Ayami, show my son around. Go patrolling or some other chore your dear dad has you do. I don't want either of you to leave each other alone. You are good for each other." With that last comment he took off, intending to leave them to their own devices.

"Damn it. He always does this. Talking in riddles and not explaining them. Not only that, I did not get to speak with him." Muttered the son of the lord who had moments ago taken off to escape them.

"It is alright. I don't mind. I just was under the assumption that you had important things to discuss. I can show you around. Is there anything you want to see in particular?" Ayami soothed.

"If you really don't mind. Why don't you show me the castle I will be humbly calling home for the next week?"

And with that, the two demons started walking toward the castle.

X x X

Ayami was confused. Never had she ever had such conflicting emotions. Granted, her emotions and moods changed frequently but it was more. She was sympathetic, too. _That_ never happened. She had been her father's protector and assassin for four centuries. Her job required her to be ruthless. And yet here she was, struck like a silly school girl.

"This will be your room." She said, shaking off her thoughts.

"Thank you. I appreciate that you took time to show me where I am going." Sesshomaru replied, looking at her.

"There was no trouble in it at all. I was happy to help. My room is just down the hall on the right. The door is black. Just knock." Ayami called over her shoulder, needing to put distance between her and the handsome demon lord she had spent time with.

'_Damn it. Why is this happening? I don't need anyone. I can take care of myself!'_ She thought huffily.

As she walked to her room, her ears picked up an infinitesimal noise. She spun around to see Chey coming straight for her. Dodging just in time, she whipped around, hands formed into claws. The demoness was simply not in the mood to deal with her hyper friend.

"_There_ you are. Buraian and I have been looking everywhere for you. He is particularly miffed that you are spending a lot of time with Lord Sesshomaru. I have got to say that I came up with the perfect plan to mess with Buraian." Chey started as soon as Ayami had frozen.

"Not now, Chey. I just want to go to bed." Ayami almost snarled before she caught herself.

Backing off with her hands held up, Chey said,

"Alright, alright. I'll back off, but I want to know what happened. You know, I didn't introduce you two _just_ to get Buraian off your back."

And she was gone just like that.

Ayami didn't relax until Chey had turned the corner and was gone. With a sigh of relief, she opened the door to her room, only to freeze once again when she sensed an unwanted presence in her room. It was Buraian.

She stepped into her room and shut the door, preparing to deal out an ass-whopping. As soon as the door clicked shut, the demoness was turned around with her dangerously clawed right hand around the soft flesh of Buraian's neck.

"_What in the world are you doing here?!?!?! You have _NO_ right to be in here. LEAVE! NOW!"_ Ayami snarled, furious that someone she so disliked had invaded her one place that could be hers.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you," He answered, fear leaking into his words and coming off his body in waves, "but you were obviously too busy." The last part, said with a sneer, made Ayami's already deathly grip on his neck tightened.

He began sputtering as he struggled to breathe. Nails punctured skin and trails of blood began to form. Not until the demon whimpered and fear crept back into his eyes did she let go, throwing him to the side.

"You know, _this_ is why I never want to spend any time with you whatsoever. Now, leave before I cut off your airway again until you suffocate." Ayami threatened at a whisper before opening the door and watching the demon run scared with his tail between his legs.

"That'll teach him." She said under her breath, hoping beyond hope that she was correct in that line of thinking.

X x X

Sesshomaru had just gotten his door shut and his shoulder armor off when he heard a crash down the hall and some definite female snarling.

_'What's got her so mad now?'_ He wondered to himself briefly before sling off the rest of his armor.

He was just about to lay down when he heard stumbling feet run down the hallway in an erratic rhythm. Curious about this latest development, he was at his door and watching the heels of the frightened Buraian turn the corner and hearing Ayami's door slam shut.

_'What a fool. He should know that she would have reacted like that when she found him hiding. Hell, _I_ knew that and I just met her today.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself, lightly chuckling at the foolishness and brazen attitude of the young lord.

He wondered what Ayami was up to now. Was she already in bed or reading? She must be angry about the intrusion. Sesshomaru figured she would probably have Buraian kicked out of the castle and never invited back.

_'That would be nice.'_ He thought before he could catch himself. What was happening to him? Women simply didn't catch his eye and now here he was, jealous of a demon lord who didn't have a chance with the demoness he had in mind.

X x X

"The _gall_ of that man. Does he think I'll jump in bed with any willing demon. When Hell freezes over and pigs fly over it." Ayami fumed, stomping around her room, getting ready for bed.

She paced, still amazed that he had had the nerve to enter her room and sneak up on her. How dare he? She was considering going to her father to get him banned from the castle when she got a brilliant idea. The plan would be to let him stay, take him by surprise, then scare him to the next world. He would then never consider coming back and asking for her hand. She had the strange urge to laugh maniacally but held back, Sesshomaru was down the hall and may hear her.

Just what she needed, someone thinking she was crazy, but since when did she care what a guy thought of her?

_'What is happening to me? It's all going downhill. So much for not falling for some dimwitted guy…although, this one has _something_ to his brain I'll admit.'_ She laughed at herself as she slipped into bed.

A smile graced her pale face as she fell into the dream world.

X x X

_*Dream: Shared by Sesshomaru and Ayami*_

_She ran. The dark was closing in around her fast, but she wasn't getting anywhere. Then, ahead of her appeared a brightly shining sliver of silver light. She was getting closer to the light, but now the dark was almost upon her and a maniacal laughter had joined the pressing darkness._

_"Leave me alone!" She screamed as she leapt for the light, landing in the arms of a demon._

_Not just any demon. The one she had met only that day. He was her savior. Though they had only known each other for a day, it seemed as if they knew each other better than they knew themselves._

_"So, Sesshomaru, are you out to steal my girl?" Called out the darkness, streaming out around them._

_"She's not yours for me to steal. She is her own person, free to choose me over you, you sniveling Lord. I'm surprised you even have the title." Sesshomaru retorted quickly, a smirk alighting on his mouth._

_"Why you…" Said Lord Buraian, coming out of the inky black, sword drawn._

_Sesshomaru drew his sword and blocked the downward swing placed by Buraian. He parried and slashed, backing the Lord back from where he had come. They continued their fight as the demoness sighed._

_"Ayami, CATCH!" Sesshomaru shouted over Buraian's outraged growl. __He threw a second sword at Ayami. She caught the sword with practiced grace and was instantly by Sesshomaru's side to back him up._

_Buraian stopped a deadly stroke of Sesshomaru's sword and almost missed blocking Ayami's sneak. He tried to hit back at Ayami but Sesshomaru's sword quickly slithered into his open side. He cried out, dropping his sword. Blood seeped out of the deep slice in his side. The defeated Lord whimpered on the ground. Sesshomaru held open his clean arm to Ayami and she slipped under it, allowing her arm to slid around his slim waist._

_"She has clearly chosen me. So, back off, _Lord_ Buraian." Sesshomaru sneered the title._

_A__yami smiled. Never had she had someone so completely defend her. She has always been the defender. It felt good to care about someone and be cared for in return. She never wanted to forget that moment: the moment when everything seemed absolutely perfect in her life._

'Too bad this is all just a dream.' _She thought to herself, inwardly sighing as she clung to her man in shining armor._

_Then, she felt a finger on her chin, lifting it up. Sesshomaru's eyes were blazing. They stared into each others' eyes until even Lord Buraian's pathetic huffing and moaning disappeared from their hearing. Sesshomaru began lowering his head and Ayami's eyes drifted closed as she waited for the inevitable kiss. Their lips were about to meet when Buraian leaped at them, startling them apart…and awake._

_*End of Dream*_

Ayami awoke with a start. She was pissed off and in the mood to kill. To kill a certain demon who kept ruining her life. Living and dreaming. Buraian continued to pester her in the waking hours, but now he was invading her dreams.

_'Damn it. How'd I let him get so under my skin?'_

Ayami mumbled, berating herself for letting someone get to her.

"I have got to let it go." She affirmed, crawling out of bed for an early morning workout, intending to work off the frustration she held.

X x X

Sesshomaru gasped. He had just been about to complete the task of kissing Ayami, albeit in his dream, when the despicable excuse for a Lord had interrupted him. This demon very much so wanted to kill the pesky little bugger who kept turning up but could not without causing offense to his host, which included the demoness of his desires: Ayami.

"He will not ruin anything else." Sesshomaru vowed, throwing back the covers to his bed, preparing for a workout, wanting to really hit something without causing offense.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything InuYasha. I do not own Chey or Asura, kayone kaso and her friend do. I do own Ayami and her family and anyone I make up on the spot.

Breaking the Brick Walls

Chapter 5

Ayami had been stretching, preparing for an intense workout. Beginning her martial arts routine she was so involved in it that she almost didn't notice the dark shadow that walked in the door. Luckily, she had been trained to _always_ watch her surroundings. No matter what. So, when she was close to finishing her exercise, she made a deviation to her pattern and whipped around to attack. She landed a good kick right into the gut of the intruder and followed it by a slash at the face. Only one claw landed before she was stopped and tackled to the floor.

She looked up through red colored eyes to see Sesshomaru, his own eyes bleeding slightly red. He went to raise his right clawed hand and swipe down before re realized who he had pinned to the ground. But it was too late to stop the downward swing, except that Ayami stopped it and used Sesshomaru's own weight to flip him on his back and pin _him_ instead. Sesshomaru's hostess was now straddling him and the only girl to date who had ever beaten him. To top it off, she was smiling!

"You know, you shouldn't sneak up on me like that. Someone could get hurt. And by someone, I mean _you_." Ayami said, smiling and trying to hold back laughter that threatened to break through her carefully erected barriers.

"I didn't sneak. I simply didn't want to interrupt your practices." The floored demon answered. In all reality, he had been enjoying the show Ayami had been giving him and he didn't want to miss one minute of it.

Before either of them knew it, Ayami had leaned down and touched her delicate lips to his. Sesshomaru's eyes drifted close and he felt the grip on his arms loosen. He slipped his now free arms around Ayami's waist to pull her closer. Her hands, in return, went to his face and cupped his cheeks. Her mouth opened and the kiss became deeper. Somehow, Sesshomaru maneuvered Ayami back underneath him and he stroked her hair away from her eyes. Their eyes met and for a brief moment and happiness played in both sets of eyes before realization hit Ayami like a brick wall.

She squirmed out from underneath Sesshomaru and was to the door in a millisecond. Turning her head, she looked behind her to see Sesshomaru standing. Her eyes met with Sesshomaru's and he saw sadness there in the golden depths. Sadness for doing it or for stopping it? He didn't know and didn't get a chance as she tore out of the building, a light blush creeping up her neck.

The proud demon let out a rare sigh and looked down. He had enjoyed their brief moment of passion. Damn it all if he weren't starting to feel something for the beautiful independent demoness who had shared so much with him in so little time. He just didn't know how to tell her or how to find out if she felt the same.

_'Then again,' _he thought, _'she was the one who started the kiss. Maybe that is a sign.'_

He had no time to ponder as another demon joined him in the practice area. Just his luck, the demon he wanted to see the least: Buraian.

_'This shall be a long day. I just hope I survive to do something about these new feelings…' _He mentally sighed, wishing the annoying little bug of a demon would just disappear. For good.

X x X

Ayami was blushing; something she hadn't done since she was a kid. Embarrassed, she quickly walked back to the castle and her safe room. Not many people got in there. All she hoped was that Chey wasn't there. It was now late enough for the cat demon to be up.

_'Please, Kami, don't make me go through that torture.' _Ayami prayed. She didn't need to be asked about her feelings when she herself didn't completely know what was going on.

But, he praying was to no avail. As soon as her foot was across the threshold of her room, she was tackled by Chey. Asura was right behind her, amused and smiling. Ayami sighed and just went limp. She simply wasn't in the mood to argue with her two best friends.

"So, how's it going?" Chey sing-songed out, trying to act all innocent.

Ayami huffed and Chey and Asura looked sharply at her, realizing she was pissed off. Of course they didn't know who and certainly didn't expect her to be mad at herself like she was.

"Ayami?" Asura questioned, smartly backing off while Chey on the other hand gripped tighter on Ayami.

"I'm fine." Came the curt answer, not betraying anything. Ayami's face had gone blank. No emotion got in and no emotion got out. She had perfected this face to help her father in political and military positions. It was quite effective on her friends as well. It was just too bad that Chey knew that when she was at home, Ayami didn't use that particular face unless she was pissed at someone. It was also too bad that she also knew that she had just been with Sesshomaru.

"What did that bastard do to you?" Chey snarled leaping off of Ayami and looking around for the closest place to get to Sesshomaru.

"It's nothing he did, Chey. Just drop it." Ayami said, standing up and heading for her closet.

Chey and Asura were dazed. In all the years they had known Ayami, they had never seen her this dejected. She was genuinely sad and Ayami didn't let anyone do that to her.

"Ayami, what happened? I have never seen you like this." Asura gently pressed, hoping her quite voice would soothe her ruffled friend.

"I'm _fine_. Get out!" Ayami gritted out through clenched teeth. She wouldn't look at her friends because her eyes were starting to bleed red again and she couldn't have them seeing her in this state.

The twins were shocked. Ayami, no matter how mad she had gotten, had never thrown so much venom into her voice, much less directed at them. Asura knew that the sad demoness in front of her just needed to be left alone so she slipped out of the room and grabbed Chey on her way out. Chey was still in shock and had to be yanked out of the room. Once out of the room, Chey got angry.

"Where is he? I'll rip him limb from limb!" She thundered down the hall, eyes going into a glare at anyone who was caught under her gaze.

"Sister, it's not something _he_ did. Don't you see? She was trying to protect him from your wrath and fierce protectiveness of friends. No, she's upset at someone or something else. Now we have to figure it out." Asura said, breaking through her sister's stubborn moods.

Chey, now out of her blinding rage, thought about this.

"But _how_?" She asked, confused.

"That's the easy part, Sister." Asura said, flashing an evil smile.

X x X

"SESSHOMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Screeched Chey from down the hall.

_'Uh oh, what happened now?'_ Sesshomaru thought, not bother to turn around, not expecting what happened next.

He was tackled. Not lightly but a hard and serious tackle. There he was, pinned to the ground by a girl for the second time that day. He was losing his touch.

"What did you do?" She asked, clawed fingers digging into flesh.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He answered confused about her question.

"Ok, then let me clarify the question: _What did you do to Ayami?_" She said sweetly, meaning it to be intimidating.

"I did nothing to her. I was simply watching her go through her martial arts routine when I am assuming she sensed my presence and thought I was going to attack her. So, like a properly trained protector. She attacked before she could be attacked." He answered, stopping short, the next little bit being a smite embarrassing for him to admit to.

"And?" Chey probed.

Sesshomaru said grudgingly,

"And, she got a good kick in which was followed by a swipe of her poisonous claws. I tackled her and almost got her face but she used my weight against me and pinned me to the floor." He finished, sort of.

"And?"

"'And' nothing. That is all."

"Well, _obviously_, that's not it. If that were it, Ayami wouldn't be so disconcerted. I haven't seen her this confused about…well…about _anything_. I bet you can't look me in the eyes and tell me 'nothing happened'. That is simply improbable! No way would my best friend let something _that_ trivial get under her skin." She ranted, loosening her grip to move her hands around and make her point.

Sesshomaru felt her hands loosen and lift, giving him the perfect opportunity to escape. He tensed his muscles and immediately threw Chey to the side of the hall. He was up and running, not expecting the next attack, again. Yet again he was thrown to the ground by a female and pinned, this time more firmly. He growled under his breath. It sometimes worked to intimidate his opponents and make them back off, if they weren't fool hardy.

"_Don't_ try to run again. We _will_ get to the bottom of this whether we do it the easy way…or the hard way, is _your_ choice. And believe me, the hard way will not be very fun…for you anyway."

Sesshomaru looked up and saw the sadistic smile of Chey's twin sister, Asura.

"Chey may get distracted and let you lose, but I won't." She added when she felt his muscles tense.

He sighed, wishing he had paid more attention to his surroundings and not focused on escaping the crazy laughing demon behind him. There Chey was, laughing maniacally at his predicament. In all reality, she had let Sesshomaru go just to see him taken down again by her, for the most part, laid back sister.

"So, are you gonna tell us what happened next?" Chey asked, still trying to stave the laughter spewing from her mouth.

With much grumbling and muttering, they got Sesshomaru to tell them the story.

"She kissed me then ran off." He finally spit out.

For some reason, the two weren't surprised. He was confused. Hadn't they come to attack him? Why weren't they surprised they had kissed?

"Told you." Asura said to Chey, getting off of the confused demon.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll give you that one," Chey replied, annoyed, "you can go now, Sesshomaru, if you want."

He stood and ran at Chey, pinning her to the wall with his hand. Asura was right behind him with a knife pressed to his back. They stood in stalemate for a few minutes before Chey went limp. When that happened, Asura flipped the knife around to Sesshomaru's throat and pressed.

"Release her."

But it wasn't the expect Asura. No, it was Lord Kotarou.

Instantly Sesshomaru released Chey and she fell to the floor with a loud 'thud'. Asura didn't release her hold on the demon. She backed him up to face Kotarou and froze there.

"What is the meaning of this? I let you into my home then attack my daughter's friends. Explain yourself." He ordered.

"They came after me first, My Lord." He answered, trying not to prick his skin on the sharp knife held at his throat. While demons healed fast, they weren't immune to pain.

"Is this true, Asura?" He turned to the demoness behind the demon.

"Yes, Sir." She answered, still not taking her eyes off of Sesshomaru and the knife she help to his neck.

"What is going on here?" Asked the confused Lord.

"Well, Sir, Ayami is upset and Chey and myself thought Sesshomaru had something to do with it so we decided to figure it out. As it happens, it does have to do with Sesshomaru but I don't think it's something the _he_ did…unfortunately." Asura explained, finally looking up at Kotarou.

"Oh. Well, that explains some things, I suppose. Asura, take you sister back to her room and you stay with her. Sesshomaru, you are coming with me and we are going to go for a walk." The demon lord announced. Asura was instantly at her sister's side pulling her up onto her own shoulders and Sesshomaru looked bewildered.

"Come with me, Son. We have some talking to do." Kotarou said, turning the other way and heading down the hall to what looked like the garden.

Sesshomaru inwardly sighed and followed Ayami's father down the hall. Chey got up out of her faked faint and smirked right alongside Asura. Their plan was working perfectly.


End file.
